


Realms

by LaserMumu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Drowning, Angels, Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexuality, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Michael (Supernatural), Brother/Brother Incest, Confused Jack Kline, Crack, Demisexuality, Demons, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Drowning, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Jack Kline Angst, Lucifer Being Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Mean Dean Winchester, Non-Binary Sam Winchester, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Other, Plot, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Power bottom Michael, Public Blow Jobs, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Swearing, THE GUARDS BITCH THE GUARDS, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Michael (Supernatural), Voyeurism, Zachariah is an archangel, destiel smut, gabriel is pansexual, m/m - Freeform, non-binary, queer jack Kline, smut in the fourth chapter, thorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserMumu/pseuds/LaserMumu
Summary: Jack falls asleep and wakes up in this world. It’s a dream, as you could only enter the world in your dreams or you happen to go there when you die. It’s a strange place where our little nougat almost drowns unit, a demon saves him. Jack wakes up and thinks about this realm throughout the day. Jack vows to help this world. But will he help the other worlds he happens to stumble upon?Smut in chapters: 4,7,9,10Sad chapters: 11,Destiel: 7Sam/jack: 7 (lil’ bit)Michael/castiel: 4 (a lot)Dean/Crowley: 10
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Michael (Supernatural), Jack Kline/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Adam Milligan, Michael (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Raphael/Zachariah (Supernatural)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Before You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> A link to the Wattpad copy will be posted in the next chapter. My username is Laser-writer if you want to find it earlier than when I post the next chapter.

Jack’s face was barely staying above water. The raging ocean had al or swallowed him whole before he found a low rock that had been fully covered, but barely, that could keep him up enough that he could survive. The sky was dark, spots of white littering it like plastic in the ocean. Well, the ocean was clean, not a centimeter of plastic in it. 

“Sam!” Jack yelled, praying that Sam was near. It was foolish to think that, as he was in the middle of the ocean. The moon was full, and it was a pure white. Jack’s wings were soaked, stopping him from flying or teleporting. Jack was forced to look up to keep himself from drowning. Jack saw this thing in the sky. It had a tail, and wings. Not angel wings, demon wings. Jack couldn’t see any facial features, but he knew that it was reaching out to him. Jack didn’t wasn’t to drown, so he took it, and immediately screamed in pain. 

Jack’s arm had blood running down his arm, the one he held the demon hand with. That’s when he saw the demons arm. There was a thin vine wrapped around it. Thorns stuck to it’s flesh. It also had blood running down his arm. The demon’s grip grew stronger and it pulled Jack up out of the water. Jack screamed again. He had a very low pain tolerance. The short demon pulled Jack onto it’s bed. It’s large wings sprawled out. Jack was careful not to get cut by the spikes on the demon’s wings.

“Who are you?” Jack asked. He got no answer.

“Where am I?” Jack decided to ask a different question. The demon would get in trouble with Lucifer or someone like that for assisting him, so if they asked Jack about this demon, it’d be best to not know much. 

“A very, very, dangerous place.” The voice was much different from what Jack expected. It was... normal. It wasn’t gruff, or deep, like Jack had imagined.

“What is it called?” Jack asked the demon.

“You are in the world where dreams are made. Also known as ‘the world between worlds’. Some demons, monsters and angels go here instead of the empty when they die. They can watch what’s going on in Earth, give dreams to their enemies, loved ones, and strangers. They can never be seen out of this world, but they can. They can’t touch anything outside of this world. It’s like they’re not there, because they aren’t. Our bodies are here. We have been separated from them to make it harder to bring us back. If someone wants to bring us back, they have to come here and find it.” The demon gave a long explanation, but Jack didn’t mind. He had always been a curious little nougat.

“Do you remember how you got into the ocean? Why you’re here?” The demon asked.

“I don’t know why I’m here, or how. I went to sleep,and next thing I know, I’m drowning.” Jack replied. They were close to a small island now. It didn’t look inhabited, but the lights might’ve been out. Though they had past other, larger, islands and they had seen the lights of lanterns. 

“Oh. Did you urinate before you go to bed?” The demon asked. Jack shivered. He was in the clothes he fell asleep in, which was a thin, oversized, white T-shirt, plain white socks, and short black shorts. 

“No?” Jack didn’t the relevance of that question to the topic.

“That’s why. Always go to the bathroom before you sleep, or you might end up here.” The demon landed and pushed Jack’s hands off his shoulders. Jack slid down and his ass hit the ground. 

“Oh, sorry about that.” The demon apologized, reaching his hand out. Jack has been so distracted, he had forgotten about the cuts on his arms. Jack remembering the thorns, got up on his own.

“Oh... right... sorry about that. There is an infirmary near, we can bandage you up in no time at all.” The demon offered. 

“O-okay.” Jack nodded and started following the demon.

“Why are there no lights?” Jack asked.

“This place is secret. It’s where members of the resistance hide. It’s one of the few hiding spots in this place.” The demon explained as they walked.

“Resistance? Against what?” Jack asked, being the curious little nougat he is. 

“The throne and it’s armies.” The demon replied.

“The throne?” Jack asked. The demon sighed.

“The Archangel Raphael and his many armies.” 

“Isn’t he dead?” Jack asked.

“He is. Arch age,s can come here too. The creatures here before him say that he took the throne in no time. They say he was literally a power hungry beast and devoured their previous leader.” The demon was getting annoyed by now. 

“Can I die here?” Jack changed the subject of his questions after seeing how annoyed the demon was. The demon nodded.

“And when someone alive dies here?” Jack continued ha question.

“They come here.” The demon replied flatly.

“No choice?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Now choice.” The demon replied. They had reached the infirmary by now, and Jack was sitting on a stiff bed while his savior collected some supplies. The demon started cleaning up the blood on Jack’s arm.

“I’m assuming you’re apart of this resistance?” Jack looked up, meeting the demon’s barely visible eyes. He couldn’t make out the colour, but he was sure that he was making eye contact. The demon nodded.

“Why do you have thorns on your arms?” Jack asked. 

“When I was more loyal to his majesty, I was caught for petty treason. Luckily, it’s a misdemeanor here. My punishment was getting one thin vine of thorns permanently wrapped around each of my arms.” The demon explained. “Well, they disappear if I come back to life, but no one ever returns from here.”

“Would the cuts disappear?” Jack asked, the demon shook his head as he finished wrapping Jack’s hand. 

“Now, I’m sorry, sir, but your questions are getting quite annoying.” The demon politely complained.

“‘Sir’? You don’t have to call me ‘sir’, the names -“ The demon hushed Jack.

“It’s better to keep your identity a secret. Sire Raphael finds out about many things.” The demon warned. Jack nodded, though an eyebrow of his raised.

“Sire?” He asked.

“It’s out of respect. Don’t know why we do it, it just rolls of the tongue, ya know?” The demon replied. Jack nodded though he did not understand a thing the demon had said to him. The demon placed a hand on Jack’s forehead.

“It’s about 7 AM in your world. You should wake up.” The demon began, he didn’t wake Jack up without giving him one final warning.

“Remember, urinate before you go to sleep.” 

And with that, Jack woke up, making a mental note to urinate before he went to sleep.


	2. Gumdrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is too busy thinking and forgets to eat. Someone decides to give him a late night snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may paste this link into a search engine if you want to check out the Wattpad copy of this (my) work.
> 
> Wattpad copy: https://www.wattpad.com/story/224732890-realms

Jack thought about his strange encounter throughout the day. He hadn’t eaten anything, which worried his fathers.

“You okay?” Sam asked. Dean wasn’t one to talk to people about feelings and shit and Castiel was too quiet. Jack smiled and nodded.

“Just not hungry today.” Jack replied.

“Okay, but if there’s anything on your m-“ 

“There’s nothing on my mind, Sam.” Jack cut Sam off. That was strange. Usually, Sam was the one the one to cut Jack off... with his cock...

That night Jack walked to the bathroom. As silly as it sounded the demon didn’t sound like it was playing games. Jack washed his hands and unlocked the door. He walked out and into his bedroom, which was right across the hallway. Jack fell onto his bed. After what seemed like forever of tossing and turning, Jack finally fell asleep. 

Jack’s eyes shot wide open. The sky was a light blue, and the clouds were light pink... like cotton candy? Jack felt his stomach grumble. Jack stood up. The trees were of rainbow circus lollipops and candy canes. The road was made of rows of gram crackers and the grass was light pink buttercream. There were gumdrops stuck on the border of the gram cracker path with white frosting. The sun was a delicious looking chocolate chip cookie. Jack felt his stomach grumble. Jack stared at everything around him in awe. He slurped up drool and began to walk around. He was in his sleep clothes, the same from the night before. It was warm and sunny. Or should it be called cookie? 

Jack wondered for a bit before reaching a clearing. There was a normal looking mansion. Well, it wasn’t normal, it was extravagant. It wasn’t made of candy. Jack rung the doorbell. The door was light pink and the rest of the house was white except for the roof, which was of gold. Pure gold.

The door clicked and Jack pulled it open. The tiles were marble and there was a double staircase leading to the same floor. A chandelier hung in front of the middle of where the staircases met. Jack walked up on of the staircase, taking it slow. Jack took in his surroundings. It was fancy yes, but it was quiet. There was only murmur from one of the distant rooms, which Jack found in no time. He just followed the sound. Jack pulled the door open. The sound of laughter and music filled his ears. There were shirtless men, and slutty dress women everywhere. There was alcohol and shit like that. There were also these creatures, both male and female, that had wings of candy. They were quite slutty as well, they looked fresh out of Katy Perry’s California Girls music video. It was quite a sight. Jack met eyes with a familiar man that he assumed was the leader. He should’ve guess. 

“Gabriel...” Jack mumbled.

“Hey, kid! Nice to see ya! I thought you’d be hungry!” Gabriel beckoned to the empty seat in front of him. Jack sat down. Gabriel slid a piece of cake towards his nephew. Jack lifted the fork off the plate and stabbed it into the chocolate cake presented to him. 

“Why did you think I’d be hungry?” Jack asked.

“A little birdie told me that you hadn’t eaten all day.” Gabriel smiled.

“A little birdie?” Jack’s eyebrow raised. “Who?”

“He wouldn’t want me to tell you his name, but you do know him.” Gabriel plopped a Reese’s peanut butter cup onto his tongue.

“Why?” Jack asked after swallowing a bite of his cake.

“Raphael or some shit like that.” Gabriel’s eyes rolled. “They’re all like - scared.”

“Is he the demon that saved my life last night?” Jack guessed. Gabriel nodded, mouth full of donut. Jack looked around while swallowing another piece of cake. 

“What’s with all the men?” Jack asked. 

“Ya know, Jack... I may like gumdrops, but I love cum drops.” Gabriel chuckled.

“Oh, so you’re like that.” Jack replied.

“I’m not like that, Jackie boy. I’m like... all of it.” Gabriel smiled. Jack nodded.

“Okay!” He chirped, taming on a mouthful of cake after. Gabriel caught Jack sneaking a look at one of the shirtless men and chuckled.

“Oh, Jack! You don’t have to hide it!” He exclaimed. “You like dick. It’s okay!”

“Yeah, it is.” Jack nodded. “It is!”

Jackie boy spent lots of time with his youngest “uncle”. Little did he know... it was his cousin.


	3. We Just Got A Letter! We Just Got A Letter! Wonder Who it’s From!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFW 2.0 arrive back at the bunker after a hunt with a letter addressed to them from someone you don’t wanna mess with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made so that the next chapter made sense of course, but it was made after the east chapter, I just wanted to clear things up before you go to the next chapter. This ones kinda short but the next one is pretty long so I hope that’ll make yo for it. There is a link to a Wattpad copy of this (my) story in the notes to the second chapter. Smut is in the next chapter.

TFW 2.0 had just relaxed when they got a letter. 

“What’s it say, Sammy?” Dean asked his little brother. Sam scanned the note.

“Well, first things first, It’s from Michael.” Sam replied.

“Like Saint the fuck Michael?” Castiel chimed in. Sam nodded.

“Saint the fuck Michael.” He repeated. “Anyways, He’s telling us, I don’t know why, that he wants to see Cas.”

Castiel looked at Sam questionably. “Me? Are you sure?” 

Sam nodded. “It says ‘your little angel friend Castiel’.” 

“Wow, it’s nice to know he thinks of me as little.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Well, you’re not going.” Dean placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. 

“Dean. This is Michael we’re talking about. Do I even have a choice?” Castiel asked.

“Yes, you do. And you won’t go.” Dean commanded.

“Someone’s being an overprotective boyfriend.” Jack giggled. He then switched the TV onto Riverdale, checking out the character Joaquin DeSantos (look it up the guy if you don’t get the joke).

“Shut up, Jack! We’re not dating.” Dean snapped.

“If you say so!” Jack giggled, not buying what Dean was saying.

“We really aren’t, Jack. We are just friends. But I know he likes me.” Castiel agreed.

“Cas!” Dean yelled. Jack was wheezing.

“Well, you’re still not going.” Dean crossed his arms.

“It says it’s urgent, Dean.” Sam pointed out. 

“When does he want me?” Castiel asked Sam.

“Tomorrow at 10 PM.” Sam replied.

“10 PM? Are you sure?” Castiel asked. Sam nodded. 

“Alrighty then.” Castiel replied. “You guys should head to sleep.” Castiel said, looking at the two brothers.

“What about Jack?” Sam asked.

“No.” Castiel began. “We will be watching RuPaul’s drag race.” 

Castiel picked up the remote and changed the channels to drag race.

“Goodnight you two!” Castiel shooed them. Dean rolled his eyes and went to his bedroom. Sam went to his, knowing he was just gonna do some reading in his room. Castiel was kinda worried about the meeting, though.


	4. Meeting With Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael just want Castiel on his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️There is hella smut in this chapter.⚠️
> 
> First time bottoming  
> Top Michael  
> Bottom Castiel  
> Too Castiel  
> Bottom Michael  
> Power bottom Michael  
> Shower sex  
> Anal  
> M/M

Michael pushed Cas down onto the bed. Cas had tried to talk to Michael, as he was visiting Michael’s suite, but Michael wasn’t one to talk. Castiel wishes he could say the same things about Michael’s brothers. Michael did speak (it was rare), but when he did, it was dark, and grim. Gabriel was warm, sweet, and a chatter box. Always cracking jokes and slapping compliments in everyone’s faces. Lucifer was outgoing, vocal, disobedient, and sassy. He always vocalized his opinion, was always giving attitude,and was always being sarcastic. Raphael was charming, brave, and funny. Zachariah (who in this world is an archangel) was smart, sarcastic, and always in a bad mood. Michael was, as I’ve said many times, quiet, different, obedient to his father and no one else. He was fearless, and made bold moves. He was numb, and alone. Michael took no shit from his little brothers, and whipped them if they got out of line a little too much. Michael’s new vessel had black hair (in a quiff). Some of it fell in front of his face as he brought Cas down onto the sheets. Michael had bright blue eyes that sparkled. His figure was very small. He was about six feet, but skinny. Even though he looked skinny, the bitch could through Sam across a room. Lucifer couldn’t manage to even pick him up if he tried. Michael unbuttoned Cas’ white dress shirt, then undid his tie. He pushed everything out of the way and began sucking bruises onto Cas’ chest. Cas gasped. His lips felt like they were burning him, but it felt so.. good. Cas couldn’t describe it. It was like ice, then fire. It wasn’t like any other angel (or even archangel) that Cas had gotten in the sheets. Yes, he had banged Gabriel and even Lucifer as well as many of the angels he had worked with. Not to mention, he had also fucked Dean up. Cas moaned as Michael worked his way through Cas’ belt. He had sucked burns and bruises into Cas’ skin, in the shape of a cross. Michael slipped Cas’ belt out of Cas’ pants. Cas felt Michael grazed a finger over the bulge in his pants. Cas moaned, dying for affection. Something about this felt... empty. Yes, it was going to be a one-time thing, and it wasn’t even supposed to happen, but it shouldn’t have felt that empty. Michael dove for Cas’ neck. Sucking, kissing, and biting his way to Cas’ mind. Yes, Michael was doing this to make Cas servile. He was doing this to make Cas a servant, like any other angel, but he wasn’t like any other angel. He was different. Other angels would’ve broken and came in their pants by now. Cas made Michael feel warm when it was just them. Michael was all on Cas, sucking, kissing, and biting, but it was like he wasn’t all there. Like he was somewhere else, thinking, planning, wondering. Cas moaned, snapping Michael out of his thoughts. Cas still Michael still wasn’t all there. But this time, it was more physically than emotionally. It was like he was an entity. Like he manifested a true form. A true physical form. It was almost as if this wasn’t a vessel. Cas moaned, pushing his groin up against Michael, practically begging for it. Michael pushed Cas’ hips back down with his crotch. Cas’ balls were aching for affection, Michael felt no desire for Cas or anything but fulfilling his father’s wishes. 

“Michael, I-“ Cas’ gruff whisper was cut off by Michael planting a kiss on Cas’ lips. Michael’s eyes were wide open, but Cas’ drooped. Cas moaned as Michael pressed their clothed dicks together. 

“Michael!” Cas whined. Michael’s eyes rolled and he growled at Cas’ impatience and rudeness. The only thing Michael had said, it wasn’t even a word so it was more like the only noise (which it was) was that growl. Michael rolled the nub of Cas’ left nipple between his fingers. Cas moaned. 

“Michael~”

Michael licked the sensitive numb on Cas’ right nipple, causing Cas to thrust upwards. Cas was getting sick of “taking it slow”. Cas nipples stung, it was different from anything g else he had felt before, and he had felt a lot of different touches. He was kind of a slut... 

Cas was whining and begging, and before he knew it a Michael’s teeth gripped onto Cas’ pants. Michael was pulling them down to Cas’ knees. Michael’s head crept to the bulge in Cas’ underwear. Michael ran his tongue up the bulge, causing Cas to moan. He was either savoring the moment, which Cas doubted was the case because Michael still felt numb, or he was waiting for Cas to break, to sob, to get on his knees and beg. He had to be, Cas thought, because after the lick, Michael got up. He looked quite annoyed. He must’ve felt that it was dry. Cas was rock hard,when a Michael stood up. He grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him up. He gestured to the door.

“No.” Cas shook his head. His cock ached and his balls wanted to beg. Cas dropped to his knees. Michael looked down at Cas, who’s hands were pressed together. Cas’ jaw dropped for Michael. 

“Please, Michael... Just let me suck you...” Cas begged. Michael unzipped the zipper to his black skinny jeans ever so slightly, then zipped it back up. Cas sighed. Michael squatted down to Cas’ level. Michael planted a kiss on Cas’ lips, his tongue sneaking in. Cas moaned into Michael’s mouth. Michael pulled back and stood up. With a snap of Michael’s fingers, they were both butt naked. Michael turned and bent over. Cas leaned forward and placed a firm kiss on Michael’s asshole. His tongue flicked at it. Michael felt his lips curve into a smile for a split second. Cas had never been a kiss-ass, now he was - literally - kissing Michael’s ass. The only sound in the room was the sound of Cas’ tongue hitting Michael’s hole. Michael straightened himself and turned back around. Michael snapped and the shower was on, nice and hot. Michael walked to his suite’s extravagant bathroom’s door. With a swift motion of his hand, they were in the shower, Cas was pinned up against the shower wall, his legs wrapped around Michael’s waist. Michael wasn’t in yet. Cas wasn’t ready. Michael stuck to fingers in Cas’ mouth. Michael took his two wet fingers and shoved them up Cas’ asshole. Michael then slithered himself in, his length now sucked up in Cas’ ass. 

“Michael~” Cas moaned. His head was spinning. Michael stared out slow. One of his fingers brushed against Cas’ left nipple. Michael slowly caressed the head of Cas’ dick, but his thrusts remained quick and strong, flinging Cas to another dimension. Cas was hooked, addicted to not just Michael’s touch, but Michael himself. Cas moaned, his lead leaning back. Michael gripped Cas’ erect cock and began jerking it. Cas screamed Michael’s name. Michael’s free hand crept to Cas’ balls. He slowly started to massage them. Cas’ eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt thick strips of cum shoot out of his dick. Just as Cas had relaxed and Michael had pulled out, Michael began licking up the cum off of Cas’ chest. Michael snapped and they were dry, on the bed, still completely nude. Cas had cum again, as the feeling was all too much. It was brand new. It felt like Michael was all there for Cas, just Cas, sucking on his nipples. Cas pushed himself onto Michael and positioned himself right in front of Michael’s hole. Cas looked down at Michael, who was blushing madly,his yes wide, and looked quite scared. Cas placed to fingers on Michael’s lower lip. Castiel pushes his fingers in and let Michael suck them for a few moments. Castiel bit back a moan at Michael’s oral work. Castiel slipped his fingers out from between Michael’s lips. Castiel could tell it was Michael’s first time bottoming (at least with a guy), as he was shaking beneath him. Michael let out a gasp as Castiel sunk his fingers into Michael’s awaiting hole. Michael’s arms were loosely hanging onto each other around Castiel’s neck. Castiel steadied his cock and stared into Michael’s eyes. This was the first time Castiel had seen Michael show any emotion other than annoyance by Castiel, so he was curious. Michael’s face turned from scared to wicked. He had an evil smile plastered on his face.

Michael was strong and not easily dominated. He didn’t like to be seen as the smaller person, so he pushed Castiel’s back against the bed, completely switching their replacement on the bed. If the pillows had eyes, they’d be staring straight at Michael’s ass. Michael slowly lowered his hips. He let out another gasp as the head of Castiel’s long, definitely not skinny, cock. Michael bit his lip as Castiel thrusted his hips slightly more up, shoving his dick further up Michael’s tight, never-used, asshole (which was in mint-condition:D). Eventually Castiel was fully buried between Michael’s cheeks. Castiel brought a hand to Michael’s smooth, round, ass cheeks, letting Michael’s movements upon his cock give his hand a tour. Castiel licked his lips as Michael rode him. He wanted to taste that sweet ass of Michael’s.

Castiel pushed Michael back, and flipped him over. Castiel bent Michael onto all fours. Michael’s back was arched and his ass was in the air. Castiel planted kisses all along the crack, and then moved back to Michael’s hole. Castiel shoved his tongue into Michael’s asshole, causing Michael to moan. Castiel slid his tongue up and down Michael’s crack, then moving to his spine. Castiel’s tongue led him to Michael’s neck. Castiel began sucking Michael’s skin. Michael pressed his ass against Castiel’s cock, whining. Castiel turned Michael around and pressed their lips together. Castiel lifted his cock and positioned it in front of Michael’s hole. Castiel thrusted into Michael causing him to moan. Their kisses became wet as they make out turned sloppy. Michael moaned into Castiel’s mouth, giving Castiel the chance to shove his tongue into Michael’s mouth. Michael began to suck Castiel’s tongue, causing a muffled moan to come from him. Castiel felt his chest sodden with Michael’s sperm. Castiel dropped down next to Michael, who had been sweating like mad. After a bit of just lying there, Castiel zapped his clothes on. He got up and turned to see Michael who was... fast asleep?


	5. Truth Serum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean injects Jack with two doses of truth serum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more plot and a bit of crack.  
> Okay, so this is short but I am working on the next chapter literally right now. This chapter will be on Wattpad, and I’m pretty sure that I have Ali k to the whole story in the notes of the first or second chapter. Maybe third or fourth, I don’t know. I’m listening to Part of Me bye Katy Perry.

Jack tapped Dean on the shoulder. Sam was asleep, and Castiel was still gone. Jack had been thinking that his dreams were just dreams, but when he woke up with cake crumbs all over his face, he knew it was real. Dean turned from his computer while pressing the screen down into a curtesy close. 

“What’s up?” He asked. He didn’t seem all there, but Jack didn’t mind. Jack explained everything and the cake crumb incident. Dean was definitely there now. 

“Gabriel isn’t alive, Jack...” Dean was still a bit wide-eyed. 

“Yes he is.” Jack argued. 

“Jack...” Dean sighed. “It was just a dream.”

“No, it wasn’t! You can even use the truth-telling-vaccine or whatever it is!” Jack suggested. Dean sighed again and stood up.

“Truth serum.” He corrected. Jack rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Dean grabbed a syringe of truth serum and went back to Jack. Dean steadied the needle and pressed it into Jack’s neck and pressed down. It was just enough to answer two questions.

“Okay, did you really wake up with cake in your mouth?” Dean asked. Jack nodded.

“Yes.”

Dean thought about the second question. It was originally supposed to be enough just for one, but he and put too much. There was one question burned into his mind.

“Do you have a crush in my brother?” Dean asked, quickly.


	6. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael thinks of his biggest regret, leaving his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Michael that is why there is so much Michael tea. I would like to know what ships, characters, and/or dramas you would like to see in this story! Also, sorry that chapters are short.

Michael’s eyes opened. His body was limp against the mattress. Michael jumped up in terror. He didn’t remember Castiel leaving. 

Fuck. 

Maybe Castiel didn’t notice that he had slept. Michael went up to his walk in closet and well- walked in. He changed into some regular clothes. A light blue sweatshirt, some black ripped skinny jeans, and slipped into some white socks. Michael exited his closet and sat down in front of his vanity. Michael had changed - a lot. He slid open his drawer and pulled out some makeup. He’d rather go for a natural look that bright colours. Michael stared into the mirror. He couldn’t help but stare at the scar that slid across his eye. It was pitch black. The pupil and iris of this eye were the same colour - pitch black. Michale softly caressed the scar. He snapped out of this daze and got back to getting ready. The room was gloomy, and dark, so Michael got up. He walked towards the curtains and pulled them apart. The room sparkled with light and joy. Michael did not. 

Michael sat back down and fluffed up his hair. He did his makeup, a natural look, and was careful not to go over his scarred eye. Michael slipped on an eyepatch and stared into the eye he could see. All he saw was regret. The one night he could sleep, he wasn’t alone. All the other nights his regrets kept him up. He mostly thought about his son. His mother was dead, killed by hunters that knew about The Middle. 

The Middle was Michael’s realm. He had taken it. Melody was one of the creatures there. She was a beautiful woman with light pink hair and sparkling yellow eyes. Together they created their son. He was currently in a vessel. The Winchesters thought he was dead, but he was not an archangel. He was the son of an Archel (Arc-el) and a Demgel (Dem-gell). He was an Archin (Arc-in). The woman’s name was Melody. Michael and Melody did not want to have a child, so they left it on the doorstep of The Holy Palace, where Michael lived with his aunt, father, and siblings. Now his child, who they made assume the role of the son of the rulers of a distant kingdom from a whole new world which Chuck did not rule. He wasn’t the only god, just a god. He was now one of “The Archs”, which is what Chuck’s children were called. Michael and Melody did add a name to the letter they left along with their child. They chose to name it after the former king of The Middle. 

Gabriel.


	7. Closet? Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean retained a lot of knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn’t supposed to have smut in it, but it ended up that way. :p
> 
> ⚠️TAGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:
> 
> Smut  
> M/M  
> Destiel   
> Top Castiel  
> Bottom Dean   
> Anal  
> Coming out  
> Non-binary  
> Sam/Jack  
> Bisexuality  
> Queer  
> Homosexuality

“Yes.”

Dean took a step back, the syringe almost slipping out of his trembling hands. Jack snapped back into reality.

“Dean, I-“ Jack scrambled his words together.

Dean brought a finger to Jack’s lips.

“Shh.” He hushed. “Just promise me you’ll turn the soundproof in his room on when you-“

“Stop it!” Jack’s cheeks were bright red. Dean snickered.

“Alright, alright. Just promise me you won’t burn on a ceiling.” Dean chuckled. 

“I promise.” Jack smiled. 

Later

The room was quiet. Dean took a sip of his beer. Sam placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder,startling his older brother. Dean jumped, then sighed with relief when he saw Sam.

“Jeez, Sammy. Don’t scare me like that.” Dean was still a bit shaken up.

“Sorry, Dean.” Sam smiled, then switched back to his more serious expression.

“What’s up?” Dean asked, settling back into his seat. Sam Sam down next to him.

“Can I... talk to you?” Sam asked, a little nervous.

“Of course, what’s up?” Dean reassured Sam. He then focused on Sam and only Sam. “What do you wanna talk about?” 

“M-My pronouns.” Sam stuttered.

“You’re pronouns?” Deans eyebrow raised.

“My pronouns.” Sam repeated. Dean slowly nodded as he spoke. 

“Okay...” Dean replied slowly. 

“I really want to make this quick, so I’m just going to be straightforward. My pronouns are they/them.” Sam broke eye contact.

“Alright, Sam. You don)t have to feel nervous or embarrassed. You’ll always be my little,” Dean paused for a moment then smiled. “Sibling.” 

Sam breathed a chuckle. Then he got up.

“Love you.” Sam smiled.

“Love you, too.” Dean replied, taking another sip of his beer. Dean had learned a lot, but there was more to come.

“Dean!” Castiel called soon after Sam left to his room. Dean got up and walked towards his room where Castiel was. 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean closed the door and sat down on his bed. He had sadly left his beer behind.

“Dean, sit down.” Castiel softly commanded. Dean sat down.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“I need to tell you something.” Castiel struggled to make eye contact. Dean looked at Castiel expectantly. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot. I never really enjoyed Meg. I don’t think I would ever want a relationship like that again.” Castiel continued.

“I’m not following.” Dean looked at Castiel, confused. “Relationship like what?” Castiel sighed. He could be so sassy.

“Dean, I’m gay.” 

“Oh.” Dean chuckled. “Okay. Well, I’m bisexual so maybe...” Castiel pressed his lips against Dean. Without breaking the kiss, Castiel pushed Dean down and climbed on top of him. Using his angel mojo, Castiel locked the door. Castiel pressed their clothed groins together. Dean’s hands caressed Castiel’s back. Dean sat up, Castiel still on top of him. Castiel broke the kiss. Panting, Castiel removed Dean’s shirt. He stared at Dean’s abs in awe. Dean chuckled. Castiel’s eyes shone a bright blue and in a second, he was in nothing but his trench coat. Castiel pulled Dean’s belt from his pants and unbuttoned them. In a second they were thrown in the floor and a Dean was lying back down. There was a bottle of lube next to them and Castiel stuck a finger in Dean’s ass. Dean but his lip.

“You ever so this before?” Dean asked.

“Mhmm.” Castiel nodded, adding another finger. He earned a shocked look from Dean. After a third, Castiel took his fingers out. He aligned his cock with Dean’s asshole and with a pop, slid in. Just a little bit, though. He didn’t want to overwhelm Dean. Soon, Castiel was pounding into Dean. Dean was a sweaty, sticky, moaning mess beneath Castiel. He had cum three times. Dean felt Castiel empty himself in Dean’s asshole. 

The Next Night

Dean walked down the hallway. He was going to his room to “hang out” with Castiel. Dean walked by his younger sibling’s bedroom. He heard a few words that stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Turn your soundproof on.”


	8. His Majesty’s Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael kills a traitor and is finally left alone. Now he can finally work on checking something off his To-Do list for the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short :p I really like Raphael’s personality in this story. He’s such a bad bitch that shows no mercy.

Raphael sat in his throne, looking down on his most recent traitor arrested. He sighed as the traitor begged for mercy.

“Just shut up already!” Raphael rolled his eyes. 

“S-Sorry, Sir.” The traitor apologized, looking away from his captor. Raphael stood up. He walked down from his throne and towards the prisoner. He grabbed it’s chin and forced it to look up at him. He dug into the inside pocket of his purple vest. Raphael pulled out his angel blade and brought it to the traitor’s neck.

“Please, sir...” The prisoner begged. Raphael chuckled. Two guards held the prisoner still as Raphael slit their throat. 

“Take the corpse as throw it into the sea.” Raphael commanded, shoving his blade back inside his bedazzled vest. He had a poofy white dress shirt and tight leather pants that hung low at the groin. He wore regular black leather dress shoes. A thin gold chain hung around his neck. The guards gave a quick bow with a “yes your majesty” and left, dragging the corpse behind them. Blood streamed across the floor from the dragged body, but Raphael didn’t mind. He would get a maid later. But right now, Raphael was busy. He walked towards a locked door. A bundle of keys hung from a thin black belt that wore a small golden emblem around his waist. Raphael looked at a few keys before shoving one in the lock of the rusty old door that would definitely stand out if it wasn’t shadowed away. The rest of the keys jingled as Raphael unlocked the door. Raphael entered the room. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He walked around the deserted hidden dungeon for a while before stopping at a cell near the back.

“Good evening,” Raphael began as his secret prisoner looked at him and got up from the bed. Raphael snickered. “Brother.”


	9. Disgusting or Delicious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael takes Zachariah to his throne and TFW 2.0 enjoys an awkward breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might get second hand embarrassment from this, but Jack is awesome.  
> Tags for chapter!  
> Rape/non-con  
> Public blow job  
> Smut  
> M/M  
> Incest  
> Blow job  
> Crack  
> Sibling incest

Raphael stared at his graceless brother who just glared at him.

“Well that’s no way to act towards your brother,” Raphael smiled, talking as if his prisoner was a toddler. “Now is it, Zach?”

“My name is not Zach.” Zachariah snapped. Raphael grinned. He unlocked the cell door and walked in. Zachariah stood up defensively. Raphael stared at him. They were similar in hight, weight, and pretty much anything to do with size. They were different ethnicities. Zachariah was lighter than Raphael, who was a light brown. Zachariah had platinum blonde hair and green eyes. Raphael had blue eyes and dark brown hair. There were both still very pretty, all of the “Archs” were. These weren’t technically vessels. They had used an ancient spell to turn their ball-of-light real forms into the body of a human. Michael, Gabriel, Zachariah, Lucifer, and Raphael all did it. Then they split up. No one knew where Lucifer was, Michael was currently on Earth, ruling his land from afar, No one but Raphael knew where Zachariah was, but he acted clueless. Gabriel and Raphael were both known for be in their worlds. 

“I don’t care, Zach.” Raphael snickered as Zachariah grew angrier. He pinned Zachariah against the wall. 

“Get off of me.” Zachariah attempted to push Raphael away, but Raphael was firm. 

“Watcha gonna do? Fight me? With what grace?” Raphael enjoyed rubbing in the fact that Zachariah was his, and only his. He never really used it to his advantage, he just liked making his older brother mad. Today, though. Today was different. Raphael backed away from his asexual older brother. He walked out of his brother’s cell. 

“Come here, puppy.” Raphael hand his hands on his thighs and he was speaking really high. Zachariah stayed still. Raphael sighed.

“Don’t make me.” His hand lightly rested on his belt. Zachariah looked at the belt then back at Raphael. 

“Let’s try this again. Come here.” Raphael commanded. This time, Zachariah timidly took a spree small steps from the wall.

“That’s it!” Raphael praised. “You can do it.” Zachariah dare not roll his eyes in his current position. Zachariah was now out of his cell. Raphael messed up Zachariah’s hair.

“Good boy!” He smiled, taking Zachariah’s hand. “Now come.”

They were in Raphael’s throne room now. The guards has returned and were shocked to see Zachariah. Zachariah felt a sudden embarrassment wash over him. There was a shocked maid about the clean the blood. Raphael let go of Zachariah’s in front of his throne on the steps. Raphael sat on the edge of his throne, Zachariah looking down at him. Raphael held out his pretty hand and lowered it slightly. Zachariah was forced onto his knees by Raphael’s grace. Raphael slid his belt out from his pants and placed it on the left arm of his throne, just in case Zachariah didn’t do as he was told. Raphael slid his pants down. The guards and maid just kind of looked away. Zachariah pushed up is golden, thin, circular glasses.

“What are you doing?” Zachariah asked, disgusted. Sex wasn’t really his cup of tea. Zachariah shoved Zachariah’s head down. 

“No! What the fu-“ Raphael’s cock was shoved 100% down Zachariah’s throat. Zachariah gagged, almost throwing up. The maid quickly packed up her supplies and left. 

Raphael began to force Zachariah’s head to bob. Raphael quickly slid his archangel blade out in a threatening manner. He took his hand away from Zachariah’s head and was pleasantly surprised when Zachariah, in fear, kept sucking him off. Zachariah felt his face heat and his cheeks grew red with embarrassment. He was sucking dick in front of people. Who wouldn’t be embarrassed. Raphael moaned, making Zachariah way too uncomfortable. He kept going, though. As most things, Zachariah did not want to die. Definitely not at the hands of his little brother whom he once loved with all his heart. They had spent so much time together before all this. He was the one thing Zachariah loved. Michael was a stuck-up brat, Lucifer was a rude bitch, and Gabriel was way too annoying. Raphael was perfect, or so Zachariah thought. Zachariah would blow Raphael bubbles when he was still just a child. Now here he was, not blowing bubbles, but blowing Raphael. Raphael moaned again, arching his back slightly. The guards stood awkwardly as Raphael grabbed Zachariah’s hair. He moaned again, loudly, and he arched his back. Raphael pushed Zachariah’s head back. Strips of cum shot in Zachariah’s face, hair, and mouth. Zachariah hadn’t tasted anything like to before, as he was not one to suck dick, but he hated it. Raphael pulled his pants back up. His belt reverted to his waist and Raphael stood up. He pulled Zachariah up from the steps and practically dragged him back to his cell. Raphael threw Zachariah in and locked the door.

“Love ya, big bro!” Raphael smiled before walking away. 

They were sat for breakfast at a diner. Castiel was just having some water, which earned him a confused look from the waitress while ordering. Dean had a traditional stack of pancakes, Sam had an omelette, and Jack had chocolate pancakes. Dean looked a little uncomfortable. 

“You okay, Dean bean?” Sam asked, taking apiece of his omelette onto his fork. 

“Don’t call me that.” Dean grumbled.

“Kk, Dean bean.” Sam smiled, shoving the piece of egg into his mouth. Dean flared at him, but his expression soon became more gentle.

“So... ‘turn on your soundproof’ huh?” Dean awkwardly smiled. Jack’s cheeks turned bright red. Dean chuckled as their shocked and pale expression.

“Sh-shut up before I rip off your lips!” Jack threatened, catching an eye from another table. Dean shut up real quick. Jack smiled a content smile. He ate some of his pancakes. Jack’s expression became evil after he swallowed. His fathers turned their attention to him.

“Sam’s cum tastes better than this.”


	10. See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The oceans are rough, and Dean’s in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little bit of smut and unloyalty. It’s M/M.

Jack sat at the dinner table. His heart was racing. Dean was explaining the Jack’s whole situation. Sam surprisingly believed him at once. He says that “Jack wouldn’t lie, especially not to Dean.” Castiel, however, questioned this.

“Gabriel is dead, we saw it. I literally blew Raphael up.” Castiel, to Jack, “How would you talk to them? You were just dreaming.” 

“B-But the cake!” Jack argued. 

“Maybe you were just imagining things or something.” Castiel replied.

“Cas...” Dean began. “I used truth serum, he’s telling the truth.” 

Castiel sighed. “Alright then.” The table was silent for a while. They were all contemplating what to say next.

“Raphael is a corrupt leader, and many dead entities need to be saved. Some are them are even human.” Jack finally spoke. Silence was the only thing he had ever broken, he never got the hostages to speak, and failed to break anybody’s bones.

“Alright, how did you get there?” Sam asked expectantly.

“I-I slept.” Jack explained. Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I didn’t pee before I slept, so I woke up in the ocean.” Jack added. Castiel nodded. 

“So maybe you guys could not pee before you sleep. Maybe you’ll be transported there.” Castiel suggested. Dean nodded in agreement. 

“But, guys, we can actually die there!” Jack warned.

“Don’t worry, Jack Cas will keep checking up on us. If anything happens to one of us, he will wake them up. Right, Cas?” Sam looked to Castiel’s direction. Castiel nodded.

Dean lay in his bed. He really needed to go, but he didn’t. Castiel’s watched Dean as he struggled to sleep.

“It’s eleven pm, Dean.” Castiel’s reminded Dean of the time.

“Yeah, I know. I just really need to pee.” Dean snapped.

“Don’t. You have a higher chance on making it there.” Castiel commanded blankly.

“I can’t sleep, Cas.” Dean complained.

“Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?” Castiel asked. Dean shook his head, but the room was soon filled with Castiel’s obviously angelic voice. Castiel’s stroked Dean’s head and within moments, Dean was fast asleep. 

Dean woke up in a panic. His hair cling to his face in wet clumps. Dean frantically waved his arms in the water. The ocean was rough. Dean’s mouth was dry and all he could taste was the saltwater. Dean brushed his wet hair back from his face.

“Sam?” He called as he gained balance and began swimming to a large rock. There was no answer.

“Jack?” Dean yelled, looking around the ocean. Well, what he could see of it.

“Dean!” A voice called. It was Jack.

“Jack!” Dean exclaimed, looking down to see Jack grabbing onto the boulder. Dean reached his hand out and pulled Jack up.

“This look familiar?” Dean asked, panting while he wiped his wet face with his hand. Jack nodded.

“I think I saw it while I was flying.”

“Flying? Wouldn’t your wings be wet? You don’t even know how to fly!” Dean yelled. 

“A dead demon helped me. How do think I got this?”Jack raised his hand that was wrapped up in a cast. “He had thorns on his arm.” Jack explained, embarrassed that he rattled himself out.

“A demon? What was their name?” Dena asked, more worried that angry.

“They never told me. They didn’t want their name out in case Raphael found out.” Jack explained to Dean once again.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Of course they didn’t. Well, are we close to land?”

“Yeah,” Jack looked around. “It should be over there.” Jack pointed behind them. 

“Let’s... go?” Dean’s eyebrow raised.

“But I’m a bad swimmer...” Jack muttered. “I literally floated to you.”

“Don’t worry, Jack,” Dean chuckled at the floating comment, “You’ll be safe with me. Jack smiled and began to enter the ocean.

“It shouldn’t take long.” Jack smiled as they began swimming. It only took a few silent minutes and pulling Jack up from the water for Dean to get to the island of rebels that Jack had been to. Dean pulled Jack up to shore, who immediately started coughing. Dean worryingly hushed him. They heard footsteps on the sand come closer. 

“You guys o-“ The entity took a step back. “Dean Winchester? You’re not dead are you?” 

Dean shook his head. Jack jumped up. 

“Hello again! It’s me, Jack!” Jack excitedly greeted the demon.

“This was the guy that helped you?” Dean scrambled to his feet. He stared into the man’s dull grey-blue eyes. Dean really liked his hair. It was a fluffy light brown with highlights. The man had a necklace tucked into his shirt. He was in black, high-waisted,skinny jeans that really showed off his ass. His white dress shirt was tucked in and it’s sleeves were rolled up. The demon was wearing makeup, a natural look. Deans as sure that the demon was homosexual when he saw that he was wearing black heels.

“Hi, Jack. Did you two urinate before you went to bed?” The demon looked at both Dean and Jack who shook their heads. The demon sighed. With a swift motion of his hand, Jack and Dean were dry.

“Who are you?” Dean stared down at the demon how was real short, about 5’6, 5’7. The demon stared at the necklace around his neck. The locket that hung on the think gold chain was shaped to be the mark of Cain. It was golden and had diamonds decorating it. There was nothing in there yet, but it was a friendship necklace. The gold could hold a soul. That was because Dean was hurting at the time and wanted his friend to hold part of his soul so that Dean wouldn’t feel as much. 

“What are you looking at?” Dan snapped. He knew the demon was looking at his necklace. It had just reopened some partially healed wounds. His friend was dead. His best friend. Castiel was his boyfriend. 

“I like your necklace.” The demon replied. Dean shot a death stare at the demon. “Oh, my name! Sorry!” The demon apologized.

“Well, what is it?” Jack asked. “If Raphael comes we’ll protect you.” 

“The name’s Crowley.” The demon replied. Dean took a step back.

“You’re lying! He’s dead!” Dean felt tears beating at his eyes.

“Exactly, squirrel. We’re all dead. You don’t need to rub it in.” Crowley rolled his eyes.

“He dressed differently!” Dean argued.

“I think I look cuter this way.” Crowley smiled. To further prove his point, he slid his necklace out from his shirt. Dean swooped Crowley up in an embrace. Now Crowley was literally 7 inches above the ground. 

“I missed you!” Dean exclaimed.

“Missed you, too.” Crowley tucked his head into Dean’s neck. Dean set Crowley down.

“So you’re like...” Dean’s voice trailed off.

“Bisexual. Anyways, what are you guys doing here?” Crowley looked at both Jack and Dean. 

“We are here to help you guys!” Jack smiled. 

“Some fights aren’t meant for you guys.” Crowley sighed.

“Please, Crowley. Let us help.” Dean pleaded. Crowley sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Want some Oreos?” He asked. Jack nodded furiously. Dean just gave a single nod. 

They had been walking in silence for a few moments before Crowley broke it.

“So... Destiel a thing yet?” Dean nodded.

“What?” Jack exclaimed. “What else are you guys keeping?” 

“Nothing else, I promise.” Dean smiled. He was dying from embarrassment in the inside. He didn’t feel it that much, though. Thanks to Crowley hosting part of his soul.

“Wait, how do you guys know each other?” Jack asked.

“We met because he was doing evil things. He was King of the Crossroads. Then we became friends when I had the Mark of Cain.” Dean smiled. 

Jack nodded, “Okay!”

They arrived at a mini house, Crowley’s house, and went inside. It was dark and quiet. 

“Here you go.” Crowley handed them a box of Oreos. 

“Thank you!” Jack grinned. 

“Does he drink caffeine?” Crowley asked Dean. Dean shrugged. 

“Could I give him a little? It should wake you guys up.” Crowley asked.

“Wake us up? Not yet!” Jack argued.

“Alright. Well, what do you want?” Crowley asked. 

“What’s going on exactly?” Dean asked. Rowdy sighed.

“Well, I guess at first, Raphael was a good leader, but soon became corrupt. He took advantage of the things here and worked them to the bone.” Crowley walked over to the other side of the table connected to the kitchen and took a seat next to Dean. “When I got here there was already a resistance. I gave one if the members some food. Raphael found out and punished me.” Crowley looked down at his arm. “Then I became a member of the resistance. I haven’t been caught yet, but I might be soon. I do it know what’s after this. If there is anything after this. Maybe I go to the empty, maybe somewhere new. We’re basically trying to kill Raphael and any corrupt royals. We’re trying to fix this place.” 

Dean nodded. “We’ll try and help.”

“Can I go to the bathroom?” Jack asked. Crowley nodded.

“It’s near the back. By the back door.” Jack nodded and went to where Crowley was pointing. Dean looked over at Crowley and smiled.

“I’m happy to see you again.” 

“Me too, Dean.” Crowley replied. There was silence for a few seconds before Dean leaned in and kissed Crowley. Castiel didn’t have to find out. Dean needed this. Crowley kissed back, Castiel also on his mind. They’re eyes were closed as Dean’s hand trailed to Crowley’s pants. Crowley gasped as Dean touched him. Crowley dove fro Dean’s neck, sucking and kissing him. Dean softly moaned.

“Crowley~” 

These moments brought them back to their time in cheap motel rooms. Crowley looked up and gave Dean one more kiss.

“I love you.” He whispered, his head pressed against Dean’s chest.

“I love you, too.” Dean whispered back. The bathroom door clicked at Crowley went back to sitting regularly.

“Ready to go?” Dean smiled. Jack nodded.

“Yup!”

Jack sat back down. Two cups of coffee were pooped in front of them. They spoke and giggled. 

“I’ll see you later, Dean.” Crowley smiled.

“See ya.” Dean replied, taking the last his last sip of coffee. Jack and Dean proofed away and Crowley collected their mugs. Dean and Jack had peaceful dreams for the rest of the night. Sam, however, was on his journey.


	11. Sam’s Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up in an ocean of white. Then he goes back to his universe of nightmares. Nobody thinks about Sam's hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda sad. :( Nit much tags are needed, but Jack hates yelling.

Everything hurt. It was scorching hot and screams echoed through out whatever this place was. An image of a forked tongue being stuck out flashed. There were bars and hands wrapped around them.

“Roomie.” 

Was he in some sort of drug trip? He didn’t remember taking anything. His thoughts were interrupted by his father yelling with a glass bottle that just had a sliver of alcohol left in it in his hand. His forehead felt wet. Not with sweat. There was a dripping. Flames were now above him, but there was no heat coming from them. They were fake. Just a hallucination. But the fear on Jack’s face above him felt so real as he burst up in flames. Drugs wouldn’t do this. 

“Your fault.”

Bloody Mary was now in front of him and held out a small mirror. There was pain as he bled from the eyes. Then without a single touch, the mirror shattered. He was now surrounded by glass.

“This gotta be what? 600 years of bad luck?”

“Dad said I’d either have to save you, or kill you.”

White light pushed it’s way out of Castiel’s eyes and mouth as he screamed. 

“You killed-“

He was shaken. He sat up on the hot white floor, surrounded by a sky of white. There was a tall man above him, about 6’7. He was blonde and had red eyes. He was splattered with blood. There were more screams in the distance. 

“Hey, Sammy! Didn’t expect to see you here tonight!” The man smiled. 

“Wh-Who are you?” Sam asked, doing that twitchy thing with his eyebrows (we all know what he does) when he gets confused. The man sighed and stocked out his forked tongue. 

“Lucifer...” Sam said softly, his forehead muscles resting.

“Sam... or shall I say ‘Roomie’?” Lucifer chuckled.

“It’s my world.” Lucifer replied. 

“I thought Hell was you world.” Sam struggled to make eye contact. 

“Hell isn’t technically my world, I didn’t make it. Don’t know who did, but I made this. It’s a place you can go when you sleep. Everyone here is facing tragic or scary moments in their life, but physically, they look quite peaceful. I like to keep them asleep until their alarm goes off. Oversleeping sucks, am I right?” Lucifer explained.

So much was going through Sam’s head.

“Right...” Sam slowly nodded as he slowly replied. Lucifer clapped his hands together.

“Great!” He exclaimed, then he slowly reached his hand out to Sam’s forehead. “Now let’s just put you back to sleep til’ someone wakes you up... What was that for?” Lucifer got angry. Sam didn’t know what he did at first, but soon realized that he had smacked Lucifer’s hand away.

“I- sorry.” Sam apologized. “Instincts.”

“Of course!” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Let’s try this again.” He pressed a finger against Sam’s (rather large if you asked him) forehead. Sam’s eyes drooped and his body fell limp. 

“Jessica!” 

Flames brewed above him as he was pulled from the bed.

“Jess no!”

Lucifer tossed a knife between Sam and now human Jack. 

Dean towered over Sam who was strapped down to a metal table.

“You’re a monster, Sam. A monster!”

———————————————————————————-

Dean shot awake. Dean looked around.

“Cas?” He called. He heard footsteps approaching. His bedroom door was wide open, and he could see inside Sam’s.

“Dean.” Castiel was now at Dean’s bedside. Dean jumped, his heart quickening. It slowed down as he saw his angel standing over him.

“Did you go?” Castiel asked Dean. Dean nodded. 

“What did you see?” Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean, all his attention on him.

“I woke up in the ocean. I managed to climb onto a big rock. There was so much salt in my mouth I almost puked. Jack was there. We swam to an island he remembered seeing from his first visit. We were greeted by a dead demon when we reached the shore.” Dean started to tear up, but he was smiling.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked, placing his hand on Dean’s cheek and swiping a tear away with his thumb. 

“I’m happy, Cas. I got to see him again.” Dean chuckled.

“Who?” Castiel asked, taking his hand away.

“Crowley, Cas. I got to see Crowley again.” Dean began crying more. Castiel panted a kiss on his forehead. 

“Did he tell you anything?” Castiel asked.

“Yes. Raphael is a corrupt leader and there is a resistance planning on assassinating him, and any other corrupt royals, guards- anyone with authority. During the walk to his place with Jack, he told me that they wanted to free his prisoners that deserved freedom. They wanted to free all the slaves. That most of the resistance was demons, as they’re rebels.” Dean replied. 

“How can we help?” Castiel asked.

“They need help defeating Raphael. He’s the most powerful thing there.” Dean replied. “Maybe we could go there and help them challenge him. At least send some weapons.”

Castiel nodded. “Alright.”

There was a knock on the doorway. 

“Dean. Castiel. Hi.” Jack greeted with his signature wave. 

“Jack.” Castiel embraced his kid. 

“Wait...” Castiel turned towards Dean who was now standing up.

“Sam wasn’t there?” He asked. Dean shook his head. 

“Alright, I’ll wake him up.” Castiel turned and went across the hall to Sam’s room. Jack followed. He just wanted to see Sam’s face again. 

“Sam?” Castiel peeped. “Sam wake up.” He began lightly shaking the hunter. “Sam.” 

Sam shot up and turned to Castiel. 

“Leave.” His walls shot up, his heart and brain damaged from the pure torture he had gone through.

“What?” Castiel was near tears. Sam was never mean to Castiel. He wasn’t mean to his loved ones. He only got feisty with Dean.

“You heard me.” Sam grumbled.

“Sam-“

“Get out!” Sam hollered. His voice boomed and echoed throughout the walls of the bunker. Jack was crying in the doorway. Men screaming scared him. Castiel, a few tears developing in his eyes, retreated out the door. It shut with a click and Sam fell back onto his bed. Sam closed his eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek. He hadn’t meant to lash out at Castiel, he just... wanted to be alone, ya know? Everybody around him got hurt. It was their lifestyle, yes, but a voice somewhere deep down told Sam otherwise. He knew it was wrong, but he was still affected by it’s words and harshness. Sam heard banging on his door which made him jump. It was Dean. Angry Dean. 

“Come in.” Sam called weakly. Dean burst in and shut the door behind him. He locked it.

“Wanna explain why Cas is crying on my bed and Jack’s so upset?” Dean asked, his arms crossed and his stance harsh.

“I-I didn’t mean to...” Sam stuttered. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Don’t give me a bullshit excuse!” He yelled. He grabbed Sam’s shirt collar and pulled him out of his bed. Sam scrambled to his feet. His head was down. Dean grabbed his chin and forced eye contact.

“Look at me.” Dean grumbled. Dean flipped Sam back around. Dean pulled Sam’s pants and boxers down in one swipe. Dean stopped doing this for a while, but Sam “acted up”. Dean slipped a belt out.

———————————————————————————————-

Castiel giggled. Jack continued using his news reporter voice.

“He always wanted to be a basketball player. Sadly it was his body taking shots this evening.” Jack failed at keeping a straight face. Castiel’s smiled. 

“Dean, stop!”

Castiel and Dean looked at the direction of the bedroom door.

“You’re such a bitch! You’re just a useless whore!” Jack began to tear up. He fell into Castiel’s arms. 

“It’s okay.” Castiel whispered. Dean entered the room while Sam locked himself in his.


	12. Hi, Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds an answer and Gabriel says hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feed back :)

Rain splattered against the window, dripping down the glass panes. Gabriel was visiting Earth. He admired its beauty. Tonight the sky was dull and gray. The trees shook. Wet towels were stuffed at the bottom of the window, on the sill. They soaked up the rain water seeping in from the old window. Gabriel was not in his vessel. All of “The Archs” had their real forms. They were not just balls of lights, though. Not anymore. Gabriel had fluffy pink hair. Yes, it was natural. It had a strip of black in it. He had a pair of sparkling blue eyes, and was skinny, like the rest of his brothers. There was a dark black birthmark on his neck. In the shape of a star. It was a genetic thing. Gabriel didn’t know if it came from his mother or father. He did know that only one of them and him would have it. Maybe his kid, too. Gabriel’s wings were the best part of him other than his lovely personality. They were regular for the most part, but the top had a border of pink cotton candy covered with rainbow sprinkles. Gabriel was sprawled across his bed. A few drops of water escaped the towel. Gabriel watched as they fell for a few moments before getting up and adjusting the towel. Gabriel grabbed his phone and scrolled through the contacts on his phone. 

Sam.

Gabriel hesitated for a moment. What would he say? He got stabbed by an archangel with an archangel blade and never died because he didn’t know how? Gabriel just wanted to call Sam. So he did. He pressed the contact.

Sam was eat dinner with TFW 2.0. His phone was face down, but he saw it vibrate. Sam, curious who it was, picked his phone up. He almost choked on his pasta. He got a concerned look from Castiel, a confused look from Dean, and Jack was still eating his pasta. Didn’t even notice Sam got a phone call. He looked up, saw Dean confused, and acted confused. Jack knew Sam would never choke. Sam smiled and left the table. He rushed to the hallway so that TFW 2.0 could not hear.

“Hello?” Sam asked after answering.

“Sammy. It’s me.” Gabriel replied.

“Gabriel?” Sam asked.

“Mhmm.” Gabriel hummed.

“How are you alive?” Sam was a little panicked.

“I-I don’t know. I...” Gabriel paused for a moment. “Never died.”

“Wait, what?” Sam stood up straight, his eyebrow raised. Castiel took in his body language. He was confuse, shocked. Castiel was always a smart cookie. An angel cookie. 

“I should’ve died, I know, and my face lit up, but that was a trick. It was an instinct.” Gabriel explained the best he could. “I’m so confused, Sam, but I never knew my parents.” 

“Parents?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, I am the biological child of, well- someone.” Bargirl could feel himself begin to tear up. Sam could feel it, too. 

“Hey, it’s okay, Gabe.” Is all TFW 2.0 heard. The three looked at each other confused. 

“Can you maybe teleport outside the bunker?” Sam asked.

“Isn’t it raining?” Gabriel asked.

“Not here.” Sam replied.

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” Gabriel smiled. There was a knock on the door which Sam rushed to answer. Gabriel was let in. 

“Gabriel!” Sam exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the being. Gabriel hugged back. 

“I missed you, Sam, but I was too scared and confused to cal you. I’m sorry.” Gabriel apologized once they broke the hug.

“Gabriel...” Castiel stood up. “This... vessel?” Castiel asked. He was asking if it was a vessel.

Gabriel shook his head. “A spell that gave me a real body. I can still go into vessels, but I don’t have to. All my... The Archs, have real physical forms now.” 

“The Archs?” Jack asked. 

Gabriel breathed a chuckle. “Michael, Lucifer, Zachariah, Raphael, and I.” 

“Wait...” Dean finally spoke. “They’re all alive?”

Gabriel nodded. “Sadly.”

“Well, we need help defeating your bro- Raphael.” Sam smiled. Gabriel gave an awkward smile.

“Let’s get to work, then.”

Castiel flipped through the pages of a book while the others worked as well. He was looking at different kinds of creatures. Maybe on of them could kill an archangel. He came across a creature, a very rare one. An Archel. 

Hmm... Arch.

Castiel’s eyes flew across the page as he read up on an Archel. 

The biological son of the biblical God. Can sleep, and go 1 and 2. Needs to eat. 

“Gabriel.” Castiel looked up from his book.

Gabriel’s head lifted from his screen. “Yeah, Cas?”

“Is Chuck the biblical God?” Castiel asked.

“Right now, yeah, but if he dies the next ruler will become the biblical God.” Gabriel answered.

“I think we have our answer.” Castiel bookmarked his page.

“What is it?” Dean asked. 

“We need Michael.”


	13. Hi, Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds an answer and Gabriel says hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feed back :)

Rain splattered against the window, dripping down the glass panes. Gabriel was visiting Earth. He admired its beauty. Tonight the sky was dull and gray. The trees shook. Wet towels were stuffed at the bottom of the window, on the sill. They soaked up the rain water seeping in from the old window. Gabriel was not in his vessel. All of “The Archs” had their real forms. They were not just balls of lights, though. Not anymore. Gabriel had fluffy pink hair. Yes, it was natural. It had a strip of black in it. He had a pair of sparkling blue eyes, and was skinny, like the rest of his brothers. There was a dark black birthmark on his neck. In the shape of a star. It was a genetic thing. Gabriel didn’t know if it came from his mother or father. He did know that only one of them and him would have it. Maybe his kid, too. Gabriel’s wings were the best part of him other than his lovely personality. They were regular for the most part, but the top had a border of pink cotton candy covered with rainbow sprinkles. Gabriel was sprawled across his bed. A few drops of water escaped the towel. Gabriel watched as they fell for a few moments before getting up and adjusting the towel. Gabriel grabbed his phone and scrolled through the contacts on his phone. 

Sam.

Gabriel hesitated for a moment. What would he say? He got stabbed by an archangel with an archangel blade and never died because he didn’t know how? Gabriel just wanted to call Sam. So he did. He pressed the contact.

Sam was eat dinner with TFW 2.0. His phone was face down, but he saw it vibrate. Sam, curious who it was, picked his phone up. He almost choked on his pasta. He got a concerned look from Castiel, a confused look from Dean, and Jack was still eating his pasta. Didn’t even notice Sam got a phone call. He looked up, saw Dean confused, and acted confused. Jack knew Sam would never choke. Sam smiled and left the table. He rushed to the hallway so that TFW 2.0 could not hear.

“Hello?” Sam asked after answering.

“Sammy. It’s me.” Gabriel replied.

“Gabriel?” Sam asked.

“Mhmm.” Gabriel hummed.

“How are you alive?” Sam was a little panicked.

“I-I don’t know. I...” Gabriel paused for a moment. “Never died.”

“Wait, what?” Sam stood up straight, his eyebrow raised. Castiel took in his body language. He was confuse, shocked. Castiel was always a smart cookie. An angel cookie. 

“I should’ve died, I know, and my face lit up, but that was a trick. It was an instinct.” Gabriel explained the best he could. “I’m so confused, Sam, but I never knew my parents.” 

“Parents?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, I am the biological child of, well- someone.” Bargirl could feel himself begin to tear up. Sam could feel it, too. 

“Hey, it’s okay, Gabe.” Is all TFW 2.0 heard. The three looked at each other confused. 

“Can you maybe teleport outside the bunker?” Sam asked.

“Isn’t it raining?” Gabriel asked.

“Not here.” Sam replied.

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” Gabriel smiled. There was a knock on the door which Sam rushed to answer. Gabriel was let in. 

“Gabriel!” Sam exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the being. Gabriel hugged back. 

“I missed you, Sam, but I was too scared and confused to cal you. I’m sorry.” Gabriel apologized once they broke the hug.

“Gabriel...” Castiel stood up. “This... vessel?” Castiel asked. He was asking if it was a vessel.

Gabriel shook his head. “A spell that gave me a real body. I can still go into vessels, but I don’t have to. All my... The Archs, have real physical forms now.” 

“The Archs?” Jack asked. 

Gabriel breathed a chuckle. “Michael, Lucifer, Zachariah, Raphael, and I.” 

“Wait...” Dean finally spoke. “They’re all alive?”

Gabriel nodded. “Sadly.”

“Well, we need help defeating your bro- Raphael.” Sam smiled. Gabriel gave an awkward smile.

“Let’s get to work, then.”

Castiel flipped through the pages of a book while the others worked as well. He was looking at different kinds of creatures. Maybe on of them could kill an archangel. He came across a creature, a very rare one. An Archel. 

Hmm... Arch.

Castiel’s eyes flew across the page as he read up on an Archel. 

The biological son of the biblical God. Can sleep, and go 1 and 2. Needs to eat. 

“Gabriel.” Castiel looked up from his book.

Gabriel’s head lifted from his screen. “Yeah, Cas?”

“Is Chuck the biblical God?” Castiel asked.

“Right now, yeah, but if he dies the next ruler will become the biblical God.” Gabriel answered.

“I think we have our answer.” Castiel bookmarked his page.

“What is it?” Dean asked. 

“We need Michael.”


	14. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of kindness goes a long way. Still, you’ll always have a bigger person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raphariah (Raphael & Zachariah) are some cute, like I know it’s not a ship to most people, but I am like - stanning it. Jack is literally the sweetest, too.

Michael blended the foundation on that certain spot on his neck. The black mark was covered, now. Gabriel could not find out now. Michael heard muttering. Not a paranormal phenomenon, a prayer. From the Winchesters. 

Gabriel called out the prayer. There was a wing flap, and Michael was there. There was a click and a circle of fire surrounded Michael. Michael smiled.

“Whatcha need?” He asked. 

“We know what you are.” Dean flatly told Michael. 

“Oh, wonderful! That’s one less secret being kept from you!” Michael was talking all high pitched. He was annoyed, and trying to be nice. 

“Mike.” Gabriel caught Michael’s attention.

“Hi, Gabe! I though I heard a familiar voice!” Michael replied.

“We need your help.” Gabriel announced.

“Oh?” Michael smiled. “The Winchesters need my help?” 

“Yes. We do. Now shut it.” Sam growled. 

“Oh, whatever, Sammy!” Michael brushed off the harsh words. “Watcha need help with?”

“We need to kill Raphael.” Castiel answered.

“Raphael? You expect me to kill my brother, for you? A bunch of improper, filthy, punk ass cockroaches?” The isn’t,t was directed towards TFW, not Gabriel.

“Please, Michael.” A voice peeped. Michael’s head turned.

“Who’s this?” Michale eyed Jack.

Jack out his hand up in his signature wave. “Hello. I’m Jack.” 

“Kk.” And just as Jack had caught Michale’s attention, he lost it. “Will you let me go now? I don’t want to help you kill my younger brother.” Michael looked at Gabriel. “Even if it’s for you.”

“Michael.” Jack came again. “You must do it.”

“And who are you to talk to me like that?” Michale sassed.

“Your nephew.”

There was a please try shocked expression in Michael’s face.

“Which one?” Michael asked, a little intrigued, but not threatened. He could end the boy in a second. He didn’t)t think his father would like it, but if it had to be done, it would be done.

“Lucifer.” Jack swallowed hard, a little shame creeping up on him.

Michael snickered. “And you’re riding with the Winchesters?” He scoffed. Dean rolled his eyes.

Stuck-up little bitch.

“Please, Michael.” Gabriel pleaded. Michael rolled his eyes.

“No. Final answer. Now let me go.” He commanded. 

“No!” Gabriel snapped.

“Have some respect, Gabriel. I’m your-“ He was about to tell the truth. 

“You aren’t my brother, Michael. You know that.” Gabriel cut in. Michael was taken down a peg, but it was just one, and he had a million. 

“You’re right. I’m not your brother. I am much much more.” He grinned. It was evil and it mocked Gabriel. Michael turned to TFW.

“I suggest you let me go.” Michael smiled. “You don’t know much about me. Especially when it comes to power.”

“You’re an Archel, we get it.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“My Archelic grace May be blocked out, but I am much more powerful than you think. Though I am a little dependent.” Michael was getting annoyed. 

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, sure. You’re good at manipulating. Well, trying.”

Michael straightened his back. He held out a hand and with a swift motion, Jack fell to his knees. He was coughing blood and his mouth opened wide. A bright light seeped out from his mouth and eyes. 

“Stop it!” Sam yelled, rushing over to Jack. 

“Let me go.” Michael growled. Then he smiled and spoke in that annoyed high-pitched voice again. “I can get a little claustrophobic.”

“Okay, just stop, and let me as, a few things first.” Gabriel begged. Michael let his hand down and restored Jack to his healthy, alive state.

“First of all, what was that?” Gabriel asked. 

“I decided that I would bring his total systematic failure back, and burn his eyes out again if you didn’t let me go. I’ll do it again if you don’t let me go.” Michael held his hand out and laughed as he saw them all get worried and jump. He was only teasing.

“Second, how did you know how he died?” Gabriel asked.

“I read him. Like a book.” Michael explained.

“Third of all, his did you- use your power?” Gabriel was more confused at this one. 

“I was born dead. A few years later, my father and aunt conjured up a spell and put some of their grace inside me.” Michael smiled. 

“They made a mistake.” Dean grumbled. Michael tried his best to snicker, or grin evilly, but a jack saw right through him. 

“Could you please help us, Michael? We need so save many demons, angels, and humans. We might not even have to kill, or lock your brother up. He could have a change of heart.” Jack’s voice was gentle, and sweet. Michael smiled a soft, innocent smile on the inside. Outside, he wore an annoyed expression. Jack saw right through. 

“Fine, I guess.” Michael rolled his eyes. 

There was a splash of water, and the fire was gone.

It was late at night. Raphael snickered at his older brother, who was behind bars. Zachariah was still in disbelief. 

“Everyone has a bigger person, Zachariah.” Even me. Zachariah’s just glared at Raphael, who had just wrapped his belt around his waist. He turned away and began to walk away.

“Love ya, Raph.” Zachariah called. Raphael almost broke out into sobs right then and there. He ran to the cell door and unlocked it. He ran up to Zachariah and embraced him, his now visible wings shivering. His vision was blurred out by sobs.

“I love you, too!” Raphael wailed.

“Shh...” Zachariah hush. “It’s okay, I’ll always love you.” Raphael sobbed into his shoulder.

“Always.”


	15. His Bigger Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everybody has a bigger person.”
> 
> This was her, his bigger person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it’s still something.

“C-Can you come to my room with me? I promise not to do anything to you.” Raphael croaked.

“Course, Raph.” Zachariah clutched Raphael’s hand and they left the cell. They then entered the throne room. It was quiet, and empty. Not to mention very, very dark. Soon, after tons of walking, they reach Raphael’s room. Raphael opened the two doors leading to his private bathroom. Zachariah raised an eyebrow. He doesn’t pee. Zachariah heard the water begin to run. He raised an eyebrow. Raphael gently shoved Zachariah into the bathroom. 

“Take a shower.” Raphael commanded, a little harsher now.

“Yes, sir.” Zachariah mumbled. Roaches sat on the bed. Ten minutes passed and the water turned off. In a matter of seconds, Zachariah had used the little bit of grace he had left to poof his hair dry, and how he liked it. Raphael had supplied clothes for him, as they were the same size. It was nothing much, some modern clothing. Black shorts and an oversized white t-shirt. It meant the world for Zachariah, though. He loved Raphael. More than a brother. More like a lover. Not sexually, but he could deal with it. He enjoyed a little sex. Just, not attracted to anyone sexually. 

“Come out now!” Raphael called through closed doors. The door opened. Zachariah’s loved these fuzzy socks.

“You look adorable.” Raphael ruffed up Zachariah’s hair. Raphael lifted Zachariah up and walked towards the big, luxurious bed. He planted a kiss on Zachariah’s cheek before laying him down and tucking him in. After. Zachariah pulled Raphael down by his shirt collar. He gave Raphael’s forehead a small peck. Raphael walked over to the other side and just lay there. Hours passed, neither of them moving, nor sleeping. Raphael sat up.

“Neither of us can sleep, do you wanna talk or somethin’?” He asked. 

“Of course!” Zachariah exclaimed, jumping onto Raphael’s lap. His head tucked itself between his little brother’s neck and collarbone. Raphael gave whatever part of Zachariah’s head it was, a kiss. This could be it. His charge of heart.

It was soon 7 in the morning. 

“I gotta do some royal duties, Hun.” Rochelle pulled Zachariah off his lap. Zachariah frowned.

“Don’t worry, tomorrow will be just for us.” Raphael smiled. Zachariah liked that. 

“Just... stay here for now.” Raphael left the room.

There were many books to keep Zachariah occupied, so he began reading. 

Raphael was on his throne, about ten dead traitors beneath him, on the cold floor, when there was a knock on the door. The woman was let in. It was her, his bigger person.

“Guards, leave.” Raphael commanded. “And do it eavesdrop, or else I’ll have your heads.” The guards left.

“Yes, Ma’am?” Raphael politely asked. 

“I hope you know what your doing, little brother.” Serelil (S-air-eh-lil) huffed.

“I’m sorry, but how are we siblings?” Raphael asked, already bracing for impact.

“I’m Michael’s twin sister.”


	16. Finding out, Finding Him, And Finding A Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret’s out, bro’s here, and so is a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop any feedback!

Michael lay in the bed of his fancy suite. He was covered in the blanket and tucked into the pillows. The curtains were closed and the suite was dark. Michael cried deep into his pillows. There was a wing flap. Michael sat up and quickly dried his tears. 

“Michael...?” 

“Hi, Gabe.” Michael turned to face Gabriel.

“Are you... crying?” Gabriel asked. He didn’t know how to feel.

“No! Of course not.” Michael denied. “What do you want?”

“Just here to check up on you. Make sure you weren’t doing anything evil.” Gabriel explained. “Now, tell me why you’re sad. Oh, and don’t try to deny it.” 

Michael looked away from Gabriel.

“I-I miss Adam.” Michael admitted. His head hung low.

“Adam? Adam Milligan?” Gabriel asked. 

Michael nodded. “Mhmm.”

“Well then we’ll find him.” Gabriel replied.

“I dunno.” Michael began. “You should just drop it.” Gabriel hopped into Michael’s bed and crawled over to him.

“Hey, it’s okay to love someone. I want you to be happy, Michael. I love you.” Gabriel embraced Michael.

Michael pushed away. “It’s okay, Gabe. It’s whatever.”

“It is not whatever, Mike.” Gabriel argued. “I feel connected to you I din’t know wh- what’s on your neck?”

“I don’t know what you mean. Now just- go away.” Michael shooed Gabriel away. 

“No. What’s on your neck?” Gabriel refused to leave.

“Gabriel ju-“ Gabriel pulled Michael up by the hood of his sweatshirt. Michael coughed.

“Don’t do that!” He scolded.

“Tell me what’s on your neck.” Gabriel had a tight grip on Michael’s hood. Michael started squirming.

“Gabe, stop! Let go!” He whined.

“Stop struggling, Michael! You’ll hurt yourself!” Gabriel warned.

“Let go!” Michael screamed. “Let me go!”

“Stop fighting me!” Gabriel yelled back. This time Michael just screeched. 

“Okay! Okay!” Michael submitted. His body calmed down. Gabriel tilted Michael’s head up. Michael’s heart was pounding. Gabriel could hear it. On his neck, was a black star. Gabriel let Michael’s head drop. That was his dad.

“Gabe- I can-“ Michael panicked.

“I just need some time.” Gabriel stood up up from the bed.

“Gabriel-“ There was a wing flap and Gabriel was gone. Michael dropped his head as he wept. 

Adam hit the glass of whiskey black and forth between his palms. He was quick to wipe away and drops from the table. Adam’s arms finally grew tired and he took another sip. The day was bad. The damn demon got a away again. He had been so close, but he failed to pull through. He was quickly lost the upper hand and got his mass handed to him. He barely had the upper hand in the first place. He flopped - hard. He would find it again, though. He was certain. He didn’t know as much as other hunters, but he knew a good bit, and was using it. The bar was crowded. Though he enjoyed eavesdropping very much, Adam couldn’t focus on a single conversation. It was all clamor to him tonight. Maybe because he was disappointed in himself. Maybe not. 

He could hear a somewhat familiar voice cut itself off, though. Adam hadn’t really met anybody again after escaping the cage. He was happy with Michael for a while, but then Michael was called upon by his father. It was a quick job, but Michael and Adam began to fight after that. So one early morning while Michael was sleeping, Adam left. He ran away. Didn’t even bother to leave a note. He regretted a little bit, yeah, but now Michael didn’t do everything for him. He was free in a way. Adam felt a hand in his shoulder. Damask glass was empty except for a thin ring of whiskey at the bottom.

“Ads?” That voice asked. Adam’s back stiffened. He stayed silent. “Adam. Turn around.” Another familiar voice added. Adam swallowed. He placed the glass that was just loitering at his lips down. If he was ever found, he would prefer it to be Michael, not them.

“Adam.” The first voice spoke again. This marks hand was placed on his shoulder while the other man just hovered.

“Yes?” Adam asked. He was in shock. He did kind of miss them though. Adam threw some cash on the table and stood up. He tried to push past the two men. He failed at first, but a second try did the trick. Adam rushed out to his car. The two men chased after him. The second man grabbed his shoulder.

“Adam!” The first man called. Adam sighed, the hand his keys were into dropping.

“Sam, Dean.” He looked at the brother as he spoke their name. 

“Why are you ignoring us?” Dean asked finally catching up. His little brothers were fast. 

“I just wanna go back to my motel room.” Adam turned, but his choice was quickly reversed by Sam, who had a very tight grip on him now. 

“Adam. Please just talk to us. We’re your brothers.” Sam’s grip loosened a bit. Just a bit.

“I don’t wanna talk. You’re probably gonna take Sven years to reply.” Adam sassed, turning away.

“Adam please.” Tears sparkled in the corner of Dean’s eyes. “We wanna have a relationship with you. Family means everything to us.” 

“Not for the past decade!” Adam yelled.

“We’re sorry, Adam, but we can’t make it up to you if you don’t let us.” Sam’s voice was gentle, and kind. “We’re not that tight, you know.” Sam was right. They had their arguments, the occasional assault here and there. Sibling things. Sometimes it went a little to far, but they were blood. 

“Fine.” Adam’s voice was soft, he wasn’t sassy at all. His older brothers smiled. They went back into the bar and talked for a while. They filled each other in on their lives. Sam and dean talked about working with Michael and Gabriel, trying to kill Raphael, and Sam even told his brothers about seeing Lucifer and why he snapped at Castiel. Adam and Dean were very sympathetic. Adam told them about his struggles and being a hunter now. He told them about running away. They exchanged numbers and then parted ways. 

The palace was dark. Raphael was tucked under the covers, AirPods in, listening to sad music. Zachariah slipped out of the blankets and crept across the room. Zachariah sat down at the vanity and began to brush his hair. He didn’t even have the chance to scream.


	17. Awkward! Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stroll that takes a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I’ve written many chapters for an unpublished story! Also there are many unfinished smuts to go by themselves. Got any ships you wanna see? Comment them. If you want to see this story on Wattpad, there is a link to copy n paste (not to click) in the first or second chapter notes. The username is Laser-Writer.
> 
> \- Tags For Chapter -
> 
> -Crack  
> -Lucifer being Lucifer

Lucifer walked along the dry sidewalk. Seriously, were they in a drop or something? It was drier than the overeats in Hell. It aren’t rain there. Even when it did, it was little. Lucifer was flipping through the pages of one of his favorite books that also happened to be his oldest, despite being very well preserved. It was from his days up in Heaven. You could call it - contraband. Yeah, contraband. It filled with not-so-child-friendly things. It was a guilty pleasure, okay. You can’t hate if you’ve read chapter four. 

A human could barely see a thing on a night as dark as this, but Lucifer had night-vision. Like a superhero. The sounds of the city grew fainter with every step across the sidewalk. Lucifer wanted more rural area tonight. The city was too distracting and dangerous. Especially on a dark night like this. Lights seemed righter and alleyways were darker. Lucifer took another step as he flipped a page. He was good at not getting a boner whole reading this kinds of stories. He could even read in front of his siblings if he wanted to. Lucifer paused for a moment as he thought:

Oh, shit. What happened to Zach? Meh.

Lucifer took another step and then - bam! There was light. Lucifer quickly shut his book and fought it close to his chest while examining the light around him. 

Holy fire.

“Let there be light!” Lucifer exclaimed, chuckling after. His attackers emerged from the bushes.

The Winchesters and- the other one.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, though he was taken off guard when he noticed his son. 

“Hey, lil’ guy! How’s it been? Died yet?” Lucifer asked all jumpy. Jack stayed silent, though he desperately wanted to reply. Castiel stepped in front of Jack, rough them arm out, and blocked Jack with his hand.

“Don’t speak to him.” Castiel demanded in a threatening manner. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Okaay, then!” He turned his attention away from the angels and looked towards what the demons call “The Wins”. “T’sup?”

“We’ve been looking for you for a while, and were final,y able to locate you.” Sam replied. “We have a few questions.”

Lucifer stayed silent, pursing his lips and swinging them from side to side.

Dean laid his hand, face down, out in front of him and took a step in front of his younger sibling. “Look, something’s you and-“

Lucifer shrugged, book still clenched. “Why’d I care?”

Dean’s hand lowered and he settled into a stance as he gave Lucifer an annoyed-shocked-‘bitch did you just’ look. Lucifer smiled. 

“No, seriously. Why would I care?” Lucifer repeated. 

Jack stepped in front of his chosen father. “Because.” He slid an archangel blade out of his sleeve. “I could end you.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Then end me!” He sighed. Death didn’t really scare him anymore. There were a few steps from behind Lucifer. 

“Luce~!” Came a groan.

Lucifer spun around.

“Ads? Where have you been?” Lucifer asked.

“Adam? What are you doing here?” Dean asked, more confused than Lucifer.

“I am talking to Lucifer, Dean.” Adam turned his head to his older half-brother and then back to Lucifer. 

Dean wasn’t done. “So he’s more important than blood?”

Adam sighed and turned to face Dean again. 

“Dean-“ Sam whispered. 

Dean brought a finger up. “Shh!”

“Well, his dick is massive.” Adam crossed his arms.

Dean took a small step back. TFW 2.0 eyed each other awkwardly. Lucifer shoved his hands deep into his pockets and did a little waddle. “Plus,” Adam added. “You left me- your blood - in The Cage. Lu was there for me.”

Silence. Well, Jack just looked like he was deep in thought.

“I was looking for Lucifer. Thought he could help me find Michael. I wanna go back now.” Adam explained. All they did was nod.

Jack fought a finger up and waved it from Adam to Sam and Dean as he asked, “So... how are you guys related?”

Dean sighed. “He’s our half brother. John’s kid. His name is Adam Milligan.”

“Oh.” Jack nodded. “Okay.”

Adam smiled at Jack. “I already know all about you. Michael.” Adam explained. Jack nodded and smiled. 

Jack walked towards the ring of fire and Edmonds Lucifer towards him. Lucifer obeyed, just cause. Adam turned away and left. Jack waved his hand in front of Lucifer’s face and Lucifer fell to the ground, his book flying out of the circle and into Castiel’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave feedback, requests, predictions, or really anything.


	18. Awkward Part 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you really have to say that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see this story on Wattpad there is a link in the first or second chapter notes. The username is Laser-Writer. Same title.
> 
> \- Tags For Chapter -
> 
> -Implied/referenced rape/noncon  
> -Implied/referenced sexual content  
> -Implied/referenced incest  
> -Swearing  
> -Demisexuality

Lucifer woke up. He felt sleepy, and his happiness rush had worn off. Man, he hated feeling. Why did he have time brought back with a soul? Castiel examined the cover of Lucifer’s book. A dark blue velvet with the words, in gold, imprinted onto the top of the book (not the very top) was “Lucifer”. 

“What is this?” Castiel asked, examining the back of the book as well as the spine. He hadn’t opened it yet.

“A book. My book.” Lucifer snapped.

Castiel opened the book. His cheeks turned red and his eyes widened. “O-Oh.”

“It’s a guilty pleasure!” Lucifer protested. His hands were cuffed behind the chair. Lucifer relaxed his muscles. “Believe it or not, I get lonely sometimes.”

Jack looked over at the book, it Sam and Dean got the memo right away. 

“W-Well...” Sam began. “We have a few questions.” 

“Go ahead. Ask.” Lucifer shrugged. His bubbly personality came back to him rather quickly.

“We need to know if you know a way to go ‘The World Between Worlds’ without sleeping.” Jack stepped in.

“The wha?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Got not idea what you’re talking about.” 

“The World Between Worlds is the place where dreams are made. Some dead demons, angels, monsters, and human go there once they die. Raphael is leading this realm, it he is corrupt. Practically the whole system is. We need to help save these beings. There is already a resistance formed up beings can only enter when they sleep. That means I can’t. Also, it’s not certain that they will go there.” Castiel explained.

“If there’s already a resistance, why bother?” Lucifer asked.

“They need help, that’s why.” Dean’s voice was firm. “Do you know of anything that Raphael is emotional attached to? Maybe one of his siblings?”

“I’d never tell you anything! You’re the Winchesters for dad’s sake. We are enemies.” Lucifer refused.

“Fine then. We’ll do it like the Brits.” Dean stood you straight. 

“Like the brits?” Jack raised an eyebrow. 

“Torture. Lots of torture. Who knows? Maybe it‘ll work.” Sam explained. 

Jack nodded as he processed this knowledge. “Okay.” 

“Cas, get the stick thingy.” Dean commanded. 

Castiel obeyed. “Here.”

Shit. Dean thought. I never told him about Crowley. 

Dean handed it to Jack. Jack looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t have much experience. This’ll be good for you.”

The leather stick was slick and thick. Not to mention about ten inches. No. It was not a dildo. Dean keeps those to himself. Also, leather? 

Lucifer would definitely choke up and gag. Jack gently grabbed Lucifer’s jaw and pulled it down. Just enough to fit the stick. Jack quickly and carefully slipped it down Lucifer’s throat. 

............

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

It jut slid right on down. TFW 2.0 eyed each other. Lucifer awkwardly smiled, though his teeth did not touch as the stick was still in. Jack slid the spit-covered stick out and just tossed it into the trash can. 

“I don’t wanna see that ever again.” Jack justified his actions.

Lucifer just got some awkward looks. Lucifer was one to lie, but no this time. He felt like making everybody uncomfortable. They wanted to make him physically uncomfortable by tying him up, they were gonna get it. There was a small evil grin on Lucifer’s face before it turned back to an awkward one.

“What..? Michael’s like - freakishly big.”

Their eyes grew wide. 

Lucifer leaned back in the hard wooden chair. “Sometimes I wonder how Adam could take it.”

Dean got physically sick to his stomach. He did NOT want to know that side of his half brother.

“You had to say that?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer nodded furiously. “It’s all true, though. We’re literally all dating.”

More wide eyes. 

“Didn’t know Adam swung that way.” Dean commented. Castiel just gave him an annoyed stare, in which Dean replied by giving a sorry smile. 

“Anyways, Raphael was always kind of a bitch so I’ll spill. He is practically in love with Zachariah.” Lucifer smiled.

“In love?” Jack asked awkwardly.

“In love. He probably raped him, though. Zach’s an ace and Raphael has a strong emotional bond with him so...” Lucifer trailed off. “I won’t go there. K?”

Sam nodded. “K.”

“An emotional bond? What’s an ace?” Jack asked.

“Oh, an ace is an asexual being. They don’t experience sexual attraction, but they can enjoy it. Raphael’s demisexual, so he only experiences sexual attraction towards you if he has an emotional bond with you.” Lucifer explained.

Jack nodded.

“Do not say okay or else I will somehow break out of these cuffs and whoop your whole ass.” Lucifer threatened. Jack zipped his lips very quickly. 

Dean sighed. “Well, Zachairah’s dead.” 

“He’s an archangel, dumbass. He never died. Just - laid low.” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Where is he then?” Castiel asked.

Lucifer shrugged. “Dunno. Nobody knows. We know he’s alive, just not his location.” 

Lucifer’s squeezed his eyes shut and leaned forward in pain. TFW 2.0 panicked. They were ready to either run, or fight. Anything. Lucifer opened his eyes to reveal that they were only white. TFW 2.0 took a step back.

Dean looked around at his family. “Is this bitch about to explode?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request anything, predict anything, ask anything, or really comment anything. 💖


	19. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was Nothing. It was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I’ve been writing a bunch of other supernatural stuff. But now you have something!

Raphael pushed the covers off of him. He pulled his earbuds out and placed then on his nightstand. He looked around and raised an eyebrow. Zachariah wasn’t allowed out. 

Maybe he was washing his face or something. Raphael stood up and stretched his arms. His feet sunk into the fuzzy carpet. Raphael’s arms fell limp as he sighed. What the hell was taking Zach so long? Whatever, he was always crazy about hygiene. 

Raphael sat down in front of the vanity. He quietly fixed his hair. Raphael squinted at the mirror and sighed. The thing was never so dirty. Raphael knocked on the bathroom door. Nothing.

He sighed and entered the room. He looked around. Nothing. 

Raphael raised an eyebrow. Maybe he was in a different bathroom. The castle wasn’t very full, and was very quiet. He wouldn’t get caught.

Raphael grabbed a spray and a paper towel roll. He walked back to the vanity and sprayed the mirror. Raphael scrubbed away at the fingerprints. His shoulders lowered as he sat up straight.

The fingerprints were from the inside of the mirror.

.............................................................

Gabriel stuffed his hands in his pockets. He walked along the quiet wet roads. He was stupid. It was- a tattoo, or the stars were different. Michael did look a lot like him, and spent way too much time with him when they were in Heaven. No.

He was an idiot to think that Michael was his father. His father was from another kingdom. Perhaps another realm. That’s what his father- Chuck, had always told him. He wouldn’t lie to him. 

Maybe he didn’t know.

No. Michael wasn’t his dad. He wasn’t restated to his “family” in any way. 

His phone rang. Gabriel pulled it out of his pocket. Michael.

Gabriel answered the phone. “Yes?”

“Gabriel...” Michael began. “Just let me tell you everything. From the very beginning.”

“No. I misunderstood. I understand that now.” Gabriel lied. If he had to be honest, he was still suspicious.

“No, Gabe. Just- see me tomorrow, Kay? 6 PM, let me talk to you.” Michael smiled softly, praying that Gabriel would accept his offer.

“Sure. Tomorrow at 6.” 

Michael smiled. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

.............................................................

Lucifer exhaled, his heart beating fast.

“Lucifer..?” Sam began. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” Lucifer replied quickly. “Absolutely nothing.”

“You sure?” Dean asked.

Lucifer nodded. “Hundred percent.” 

Sam looked at Lucifer questionably. “If you say so.”

It was not okay. Lucifer was quite baffled. It was a message from a high up angel. They could do that. It was a clam for help. That didn’t bother Lucifer. What did, is that it was Zachariah.


	20. This Is Technically Not A Chapter, But It’s Important.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an author’s note.

This story and become very long. I’ve decided that I’m going to rewrite. I will start a whole new work. I’m going to be cutting out some drama of course, and maybe some characters. I’m looking into one specifically. I’ve shaped a little more plot. I hope to update my new work, but “Kiddo” is something I’m really invested in. I would suggest looking into “Kiddo” if you like sad fics. It’s a centric Jack fic but there are many things that could possibly be triggering. I don’t know if I have trigger warnings in the summary, but I’ll look at that. I also want to do some smut, though I only write like three ships constantly. Mostly two really. “Realms” May be renamed, but not discontinued. That’s it. 

Until then,

Me ❤️


End file.
